


Wreck-It Hulk and Fix-It Clint Jr.

by KeytoMyCity



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint asks Hulk a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck-It Hulk and Fix-It Clint Jr.

“Please Jade Jaws, just this once?” Clint pleaded his green friend.

Hulk grumbled. “No.”

“I’ll say Felix’s line if you do Ralph’s come on. No one else is here. Just us!” Clint clasped his hands together and attempted his best puppy dog eyes.

Hulk frowned, but relented, “Cupid must say Felix’s line.”

“Got it buddy.” Clint magically pulled out a little hammer from his belt.

Hulk nodded, and with a quick glance around thrust his big arms over his head, “I’m gonna wreck it!”

Clint smiled brightly, and posed with his hammer, “I can fix it!”


End file.
